1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning controller achieving an air conditioning control that is finely seasonable and largely effective in energy saving without decreasing comfort in living space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, it is said that energy consumption related to air conditioning accounts for approximately half of energy consumption in entire building equipment. For this reason, advancement in energy saving in air conditioning control largely contributes to energy saving in entire building equipment. An office building serving as an amenity space is required to satisfy thermal sensation, that is, so-called comfort of occupants in rooms. In some cases, energy saving and comfort may have conflicting aspects. However, it is possible to avoid a waste of energy by saving excessive energy consumption within a range to maintain comfort of occupants.
As one example of such air conditioning control, air conditioning using a thermal comfort index PMV (predicted mean vote) has been known.
A comfortable air-conditioning control achieving a good balance between energy saving and comfort of occupants by using a thermal comfort index PMV has been already put into practical use, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-126380, for example. Moreover, an algorithm and the like for controlling temperature and humidity in air conditioning while saving energy as much as possible have been invented as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 10-292941. As for a non-patent document, such an air conditioning control has also been proposed in “Comfort Air-conditioning Control for Building Energy Saving” Toshiba review, Vol. 59 No. 4, pp. 40-43 (2004).